Help From An Unexpected Place
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: (Part One of The Feels and Love Series) Story Summary: Hyde is a bad guy, everybody knows that without question, but even he knows what he does is wrong...so why does he do it? He has urges. Uncontrollable and sinful urges which he tries to control...the key word being tries. But maybe the threat of his nicer side ending it all might change this...might. Enjoy reader!


Hello everybody! Here is another Jekyll and Hyde one-shot for all you beautiful and awesome people! X3

 **Warning:** Mentions of self harm, along with suicide. If this is something that triggers you, or you don't want to read this, then you are free to go and find something else. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: These versions of the characters belong to the awesome and lovely Sabrina Contugno, and The Strange Case Of Dr Jekyll And Mr Hyde belongs to Robert L. Stevenson.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _(Hyde's POV)_

Something had been extremely wrong with the good doctor these past couple weeks.

At the time, I didn't know what it was all about, nor did I really care for that matter. But now...I feel like a fucking fool for not even realizing what was wrong sooner.

The doctor had been sobbing and crying every night now, more than usual.

Sleep was becoming a rarity for him too.

But to be honest, I had some part in why he was acting like this...a very very small part.

Our relationship is quite complicated and i'm certain that you would fall asleep, if I tried to tell you such intriguing and wondrous details about me, and the good doctor's strange little predicament, so I won't even bother wasting my precious time telling you about it.

But all of this was getting out of hand more and more.

Yet one hauntingly memorable time, his supposed friend Dr. Lanyon had found Jekyll in probably his most horrible state so far. Both his arms had been a bloodied mess, his clothes stained crimson with his own blood, while his soft brown hair had been disheveled upon his head, with some of it sticking to his corpse pale face, as his eyes had kept fluttering open and closed as if he were trying desperately to not lose consciousness.

And he had done all of that to himself, he had hurt himself, he had harmed the body that we shared!

Unfortunately, I had only just made it in time to see the end results, and Lanyon had already rushed the poor doctor to The Society's infirmary, to get him fixed up before I could have done anything to help him.

But that night, I had finally realized, that the poor doctor was slowly going down an extremely dark path.

And one dark night...Jekyll was prepared to finish the job from that previous night.

But I would not allow him to do such a horrific thing...not this time.

* * *

It was a dark, cold and peaceful night, in my beautiful home of London.

The streets were illuminated by the glimmering street lamps scattered about the city, while nearly every single man, woman and child slept in their beds, though a few of them were still walking around, trying to find something to do with their little lives.

And just like any other night, the doctor was at his desk, in his chair with his head in his arms that were resting upon said desk. His sobs would have been audible to anyone within the building, yet it seemed that all of the lodgers had already tucked themselves into their beds for the night, and neither was there any sign of Lanyon.

Just my luck.

I was the only one here to hear his cries of sorrow and agony...but it just seemed like any other night at the time.

Until...

"I-I can't...d-do this...a-anymore..." The doctor stuttered out quietly between loud sobs, though I was thankfully able to hear it as if he had just said it right to me. But before I could say anything, he suddenly grabbed a purple vial out of one of his drawers, and then slammed the drawer shut without a single word uttered.

 _ **'Wait!'**_

 _ **'Is that...poison?!'**_

Without another thought, I rushed over to the cabinets behind the good doctor, then quickly leaped out and grabbed his right wrist with both hands, holding it tightly, and stopping him from going any further.

 **"Doctor! Stop this!"** I quickly snapped at him, determination and anger thick in my tone, as I easily yanked the vial away from his lips before he could down the dreaded liquid.

"You won't stop me." The doctor snapped back, his voice weak but loud enough for me to hear his pain, along with the desperation in his voice as well. The vial quickly dropped to the floor, smashing into tiny shards, that became mixed with the purple liquid that stained the doctor's carpet.

The vial had been shattered...just like his chances to end all of this had been in that moment.

He quickly turned his head around to glare at me, not that anything he could have done, or anything he could have said, would have actually stopped me.

But the look on Jekyll's face, the emotions I saw filling his crimson orbs when our eyes met: anger, shock and desperation, tainting his mind. I'll admit that it wasn't a pretty sight to behold, seeing the good doctor in such pain to the point that he would actually throw his own life away like that.

 **"This doesn't resolve anything, doctor!"** I gritted out at him, before I began yanking him away from his desk, and over to the mirror, as he thrashed and kicked about quite a bit. It never failed to amaze me when the poor doctor tried to fight me...and then failed miserably as well.

"Let go of me, Hyde!"

I didn't say anything in retort, as I focused more on holding onto his wrist as tightly as possible, though not enough to cut off the circulation in his wrist.

"I don't want to live like this anymore!"

But by that point I had already got him in front of the mirror, as only I returned back into it, yet my hands remained around his wrist, though I quickly used one of them to grip around his other wrist, restraining them while he kicked his legs about like a terrified child.

I was getting this sorted now, once and for all without question.

 **"Sit down, doctor."** I ordered between gritted teeth, my expression stern as my hands were the only part of me still outside the mirror, making the surface tremble with waves of disturbance.

But he just violently shook his head as his only answer.

Without another word, my hands removed themselves from his wirsts and I quickly gripped his shoulders, and then harshly forced him to his knees. His body seemed to be weaker than usual. And while I did that, I also sat down behind him on the other side of the mirror, my legs crossed, as I was now ready for the next step of my plan.

Jekyll struggled underneath the pressure that I placed upon his trembled shoulders, as I could hear sobs leave his most certainly quivering lips, and his entire body shook with tremors of fear.

"P-Please...s-stop this." He begged with a stutter between sobs, as he tried desperately to struggle again.

But I still didn't release him.

And after another few seconds had passed, I quickly, and in one swift movement, brought my arms around the doctor's midsection and pulled him up against the smooth surface of the mirror, hearing a surprised gasp escape his lips, while the action allowed my arms to further entangle around him. Once I had done that, I brought my head out to gently nuzzle my face into his neck, my breath hot against his pale and not too warm flesh.

I heard a gasp escape him, possibly from the coolness of the mirror against his clothed back, yet it was more likely because of what I had just done and my hot breath against his skin, that had made him gasp in clear shock.

Hugs were obviously not things I gave out to people, especially not to someone like Jekyll, like one would give out candy to a group of children. But this was not a time for me to be cruel, nor a time for me to mock, because that was how this whole damn thing had gotten to this point in the first bloody place.

I had to be...I had to be kind to the good doctor...like he had done to so many others in the past.

 **"Come now, doctor...tell me what troubles you."** I softly cooed into his ear, in a tone that sounded foreign even to me, but it would atleast serve it's purpose for the moment. The poor doctor's body visibly shuddered at my words, as he once again tried weakly to get out of my strong grip for the third time that night.

But once again, I didn't let him get away, and simply tightened my grip around his fragile body.

If I let go of the doctor now, I knew I wouldn't have another chance to stop him, and save him from his own demise...and mine as well of course.

Yet soon enough, it seemed that Jekyll had finally given up on trying to get away from me, had realized that such efforts were futile, and he simply sat there within my warm embrace with his head hung low, as tears rolled down his face and dropped onto his clothed legs while a few, more quiet sobs, spilled out of his mouth.

"Y-You."

Honestly I already had known it was my fault, but I might as well have gotten it from the horse's mouth, just to be sure that I had been correct on my assumption.

But at that very moment...I came up with a brilliant idea...and it would hopefully get the job done in no time.

 **"Henry..."** I cooed quietly into his ear.

The doctor hummed weakly as he turned his head slightly, our eyes meeting as I continued on. Though I had to once again admit, those eyes weren't as impressive while they were bloodshot, the slightly pink tint and puffiness tainting them.

 **"I shall cease my torment of you, until your sanity and health return to normal. And to help you better...I shall do this..."**

I carefully hugged him a touch tighter for emphasis upon my words, a soft and almost caring expression stertched across my face while I spoke, before I once again continued.

 **"Every night from now on, until such a time that you are fit enough to go on with your little life. Do we have a deal, Henry?"** I explained into his ear, as I once again lowered my head to gently nuzzle his neck. This was all for show, I think, but I imagined that the good doctor would take what he could get at this point.

He went extremely quiet for quite some time, and seemed to be deeply lost within his thought, as he looked away from meand stared intently down at his lap.

But what choice did he really have?

If he tried something like this again, I would just simply stop him every single time, until there was no way for him to end it, but then again he could just choose to beg and plead for me to end it all for him.

But that would just be crazy, I would never do such a thing, especially if it would also cut my own life short in the process. And besides, what would be great about doing such a thing?

Even I can see that the good doctor has many who need him in this life!

The lodgers.

The young lady Rachel.

His friend Lanyon.

Even I wouldn't want to see him go, not just because I would be going with him, but because the only challenge I ever had in this lifetime would no longer exist as well, and for those few seconds that I would have left before departing, my life would have become pointless and death would have become extremely welcoming.

But soon enough, he softly sighed, and then looked back at me with a defeated yet strangely grateful expression.

"Very well, Hyde." Henry quietly muttered to me...and I allowed a small smile to paint my lips.

* * *

And after that night, I had kept to the deal we had agreed to.

I embraced Jekyll every night and ceased my torment of him, sometimes softly whispering words into his ears, or sometimes even carressing his stomach, until the doctor slowly drifted off to sleep in my arms. Though it took about a month for the good doctor to finally return back to his normal self, and it had become a exhausting keeping up this kind and sweet attitude towards him, I honestly couldn't deny that the end result had been so utterly relieving for me to witness on the very first day of the next month.

He was smiling oh so happily again, and he had finally started leaving his room every now and then to greet the lodgers and even those outside The Socierty's walls, in order to run little errands and speak with the lodgers, Rachel and Lanyon.

It was a very welcoming return for me to witness and I had felt that something had begun to stir within me.

But do not fear your pretty little heads about that.

And trust me when I say this.

Even after all of that had happened: the deal we had agreed to, the comfort I had given to Jekyll, the relief that I had felt to him returning back to his normal self...and that strange something that had been aroused within me.

Everything in our lives would be back to normal very, very soon...and it would never get anywhere near as bad as it had gotten on that unforgettable night.

I always learned from my mistakes.

* * *

The End

* * *

Well that was definetly very different to the last story I wrote for this beautiful fandom.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this everybody, and hopefully I tackled the subject as respectfully as possible.

Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you all go.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
